


97

by sohox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: Smut Prompt 97arentiaclevergirl on tumblr requested 97)“I think you forgot to lock the door, that means anyone could walk right in and see you like this.” Now we know who likes the idea of voyeurism in this relationship... why don’t we swap it?!?!fully unbeta'd, written in a rush. hope you can forgive any mistakes you may find. ;)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	97

Rhett’s been at it for at least twenty minutes now, and he knows he’s running out of time, but he’s so close that he can’t just stop. His thighs on are on fire, there’s sweat dripping down his chest. He’s standing just behind the spray of the studio shower, and he’d feel guilty for wasting water, but right now all he can focus on is the feel of the slick silicone cock that he’s impaling himself on. It’s just the right height, suction cupped to the wall, providing the perfect angle for him to slam against, both hands braced behind him on the cool tile.

He’s so fucking close, and the blinding white heat feels so good, but he’s been chasing that feeling for a while now, and he just can’t seem to tip himself over the edge. The muscles of his legs and hips are screaming at him to give in.

His cock twitches hard, almost painfully, but he’s not going to touch it. He can do this and he knows it. He knows how worth it the feeling will be if he waits just a little longer.

He’s lost in the feeling of pure heat that’s radiating through his body every time he nails his prostate just right. It’s almost enough to make his knees buckle, but the thick cock is holding him upright.

Suddenly there’s a blast of cool air hitting his chest, and he looks up to see Link’s blue eyes staring at him, a delicious smirk twisting his beautiful mouth. Rhett wants to scream at him to leave, but all he can manage is a low moan while he continues to fuck himself harder.

“You forgot to lock the door, Rhett. That means anyone could’a walked right in and seen you like this.” Link stalks forward, fully clothed, just shy of the spray of the shower. He’s reaching a hand out for Rhett’s cock, but Rhett slaps his hand always.

“Don’t. Please. I _gotta_ -“

Link’s eyes twinkle with delight as he realizes what’s happening. His voices drops low, dangerous. “You look pretty close, man. You look ready to pop. You sure you don’t wanna use my mouth to help you?”

At the sound of his voice, Rhett’s body visibly pitches forward, a shockwave of heat coursing through him. The mention of Link’s mouth makes Rhett’s cock throb harder. He knows what those filthy lips are capable of. But it’s not what he needs right now.

“No, but keep talkin’.”

“You filthy slut, fucking your self in the middle of the day. I had to push back our meeting because you were takin too long.” He walks up to Rhett, grabbing his hips, thumbs circling his jutting hipbones. Rhett’s gasping, shifting his feet apart slightly and the pressure against his prostate grows as his toy sinks further into him. He’s breathless with it, face screwed up with the intensity.

Link pulls at hips, dragging him forward, before harshly pushing him back against the wall. Bright white floods his vision, body bucking, he’d be falling if not for Link’s hands holding him upright. Link doesn’t let up, he does it again, pulling him forward before slamming him back, over and over until Rhett is sobbing, struggling to catch his breath.

“I think you wanted them to see you, see you fucked like this. Everyone is gonna know. They’ll take one look at you when you leave here and know exactly how you were fucking yourself. shoulda known you’d still need me though.”

It’s all too much, Rhett can’t handle it anymore. He comes so hard, cock untouched splashing his chest with thick pearly white stripes. Link crowds him into the wall, pressing his clothed chest into Rhett, smearing the mess between them, pushing Rhett against his toy one last time, a full body shuddering coursing through the big man.

“People are gonna see that all over you.” Rhett breathes into his mouth, still panting.

“Good. Let them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ soho-x.tumblr.com


End file.
